memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed humanoids (24th century)
Does anybody know what these creatures are called? What are the little people in the picture called? --Bp 16:52, 10 May 2006 (UTC)# :The species never got a name, but they were seen several times (large and small). Look here Unnamed humanoids (24th century)#Aliens with large heads, pimply skin and external bone mandibles. --Jörg 16:57, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::Excellent. Great discription. --Bp 17:03, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :::Because of the many unknown aliens and characters encountered in the series, I proposed campaign categories at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions#MA Campaigns, in order to make sure that all the unknown characters are listed, but no one gives me an answer about it. - Philoust123 18:17, 10 May 2006 (UTC) *how about "humanoid tribbles"-- 15:47, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Removed sections I have removed the following sections. This article is titled unidentified humanoids, and the description also says that it is about humanoids. The following sections were about non-humanoids. Aquatic lifeforms A table with an evolutionary diagram of various alien aquatic lifeforms was displayed in the classrooms aboard the and on Deep Space 9. Some of the lifeforms were very fish-like while others looked distinctively mammalian and saurian. ( ) :The table was first seen in the nursery in . It later appeared in the schoolroom aboard the ''Enterprise-D in , , , , and . It also appeared in the biolab in and in the classroom aboard Deep Space 9 in . Some of the aliens show a striking similarity to aquatic dinosaurs or the famous Loch Ness monster.'' Footprint and cell sample aliens Footprints and corresponding cell samples of several species were stored in the library computer of the . Samples of at least 5 alien species were compared to the footprints and cell sample of the Tarchannen III species prior to its discovery. None of the samples was similar to the Tarchannen III lifeform however. ( ) While these are unnamed aliens, they are simply not humanoids (heck, in the latter case, we are talking about a few cells). These do belong somewhere on MA. Do we have an "Unnamed Non-Humanoid Aliens"? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:34, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :As we have the pages humanoid and non-humanoid, I think I'll just go ahead and create Unnamed non-humanoids (24th century) and move the aliens there. There is bound to be more strange creatures that can be added there. The same for the remaining two centuries, of course. --Jörg 20:52, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Groups When there are groups of unknown species, such as the Markonian outpost visitors or the Mikhal Bar visitors, maybe we should move them to a page about their location? This is sometimes the practice - Nimbus III inhabitants, Motherlode inhabitants. I haven't seen these episodes but I agree that when you have a practice on a wiki it should be kept constant Yarnek 22:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Female Ridged Alien I removed her for now, because I'm pretty sure she's a Kobliad. Maybe with some makeup changes, but she definitely looks like one to me. --Golden Monkey 22:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Humanoids from "Scientific Method" The page is missing the unnamed humanoid aliens from the Voyager episode "Scientific Method". They were cloaked and experimenting on the crew. ( 08:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC)) :That's because they're called the Srivani. :) - 08:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Tailheads/Chandir Well it seems like these poor species are on this page even though they have been named in Star Trek:Titan, isn't that official enough? :No. See the canon policy. It could be mentioned as a background note. --31dot 13:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Emissary What is this alien from Emissary? Should it be here? --Golden Monkey 18:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I've seen him around, and I think he should belong on the page if he's not named. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:04, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Accession/Homefront Alien There is an alien species I've seen in two episodes of DS9 so far, and I don't know if he's named or not. His first appearance is as the alien dignitary in Homefront at the conference at Antwerp that is standing in the middle of the horseshoe table. His second appearance is in Quark's during the episode Accession. Here's the Homefront alien. He's near the center of the viewscreen, looking down. Here's the one from Accession. Not exactly the best view of him, but I'm not sure how to upload files here Again, not certain if he's been seen before or named, but wanted to check before adding this section. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:12, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Another Accession alien There is a man who is seen in the crowd when Akorem is giving his speech. The man's face is barely visible, and only for a split second, as the camera pans from the assembling crowd up to Kira and Odo on the second level of the promenade. The back of his head can be seen a few times throughout the scene. Can anyone get a good enough look at him to determine what species he is? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:16, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sanctuary Alien There is a member of an alien race at the dabo table during a scene in Quarks, and I don't think it's on here, if it even should be. The alien is bald, has grayish/yellowish skin, and a nose that looks vaguely pig-like. Can anyone else take a look at this and confirm? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:20, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Tribunal Alien There appears to be an alien in the background during Tribunal when O'brien meets Boone on the promenade. He is bald with a wide, up-swept brow. Does anyone know if he should be on this page or if he's accounted for elsewhere? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:24, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Mirror Alien/The Muse There is an alien man who appears in the very first few seconds of the episode Shattered Mirror that I don't think I've seen elsewhere. The back of his head is quite wide, and his head has a triangular shape when viewed from the front. He is walking with a human Starfleet officer (who is in a gold uniform) on the first level of the Promenade. I don't know if he should go here or if his species has a name. He also appears in The Muse as a passenger arriving on a transport.TrekkieCub314 (talk) 11:32, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Here are some images of the alien: Alien ShatteredMirror 1.png|Alien Man Alien ShatteredMirror 2.png|Alien Man